Time Travel
by RedHal
Summary: Danny's kids accidentally time travel while exploring the ghost zone.  Can they get back on their own?
1. Traveling Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Summary: D.J. and Lily Fenton (children of Sam and Danny) explore the ghost zone and go into a natural portal. This specific portal takes them back to Amity Park and then closes on them. Can they get home? And if so, can they do it themselves?

_**Time Travel**_

**Chapter 1: Traveling Back**

10 year old Lily and her 13 year old brother D.J were exploring the ghost zone for the first time unaccompanied by their parents…little did the parents know.

"D.J" the turquoise-haired girl exclaimed as she pointed to a swirling vortex. "Let's check that one out!"

The white haired boy slapped his forehead. In the past 30 minutes, they've checked out 30 portals. They have gone everywhere from prehistoric times (where D.J. had to save his sister from a T-Rex) to walking in on Skulker and Ember doing something no 10 and 13 year should EVER see.

"Fine" he sighed. "But we go STRAIGHT home afterwards"

Lily grabbed her brother and pulled him into vortex and they tumbled out into the real world

"We're…home?" Lily asked confused

D.J. looked around. It sure LOOKED like Amity Park…but…something was off

"Just to be safe, go human" he told her

Two identical flashes of light formed around the siblings' middles and traveled across the children. Lily was now a redheaded girl and her brother had black hair. Both had matching baby-blue eyes and even their jumpsuits had changed. D.J. was now wearing jeans with a black t-shirt that had a snowflake the color of his eyes on it. Lily was wearing a skirt, purple leggings, and a white shirt with a Danny Phantom logo

"you are so paranoid D.J." she told him before turning to the portal. "Uh…Dj"

D.J. turned and his eyes widened

"NO!" he shouted as he ran to the vanished portal "We're TRAPPED!"

"C'mon bro. We're HOME" Lily said. "That was probably just one of those natural portals Dad told us about"

"You're right. Nothing wrong here. Just that I'm GROUNDED and not allowed to leave the house." D.J. pointed out sarcastically

"You've been around our aunt too much" Lily said.

"and YOU'VE been around our godfather" D.J. said

"Let's just go home." Lily said before headed off. She turned back when her brother didn't move as he was gazing at nothing "D.J? You comin' or do you want DAD to find us while he's on patrol?"

"Lil?" D.J. said pointing to the spot he was starring at. It was City Hall. "Isn't….Isn't there supposed to be a statue there?"

Lily looked

"So there is" she said stunned.

The siblings looked at each other and then took off to their home

When they got there, they found that the door was locked, but the shield was down

"DAD/MOM! MOM/DAD!" the two yelled as they banged on the door

The door opened to reveal a maid.

"Can I WHOA!" the maid said as the two ran into the house and went down to the basement.

"DAD!" they chorused before freezing

"D.J?" Lily asked freaking out when they saw the cellar. "Where's the portal?"

"No problem" D.J. said freaking out as well. "We'll just…go to Fenton Works. I hope they still have a portal."

"Would you two PLEASE tell me what is going on?" the maid asked as she found them.

D.J. and Lily looked at each other and then went invisible

"GHOSTS!" the maid screamed


	2. Caught

**Chapter 2: Caught**

The two ghost kids landed in front of Fenton Works.

"Okay." D.J. said as he and his sister went human. "Our first order of business is to figure out what's going on. Lily. Just to be safe, call them Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and DON'T tell them we're part ghosts on Dad's side. We may have time traveled and Dad may not have his powers yet."

"Okay" Lily said "but…what if people question my shirt?"

"Tell them the truth. Mom's a designer and she designed Danny Phantom stuff because he's popular with the young crowd and popular means money" D.J. said before knocking. "If they ask who Danny Phantom is, just say he's an upcoming comic book superhero"

The door opened to reveal a really large man. D.J's suspicion was becoming more real when he realized how young the man looked compared to what he was used to seeing.

"Can I help you kids?"

"Hi Mr. Fenton. I'm D.J. and this is my sister Lily. We heard you had a ghost portal of some sort"

"You kids into ghosts?" Jack asked

"So much we got grounded over it" Lily told him

"Once" D.J. added as he glared at his sister

"Come on in!" Jack said "unfortunately, the portal's been disengaged because SOMEONE only managed to PARTICIALLY change the ecto-filter. He took out the bad one but forgot to put the new one in"

"Dear. You can't blame Danny for that" Maddie Fenton said as she walked in "There WASN'T a replacement for it. Who are you two?"

"We're Lily and D.J. Fenmmph" Lily started before her brother covered her mouth

"Fenley" D.J. finished with an innocent smile. "We recently moved here. Mom and Dad are hoping that moving to a haunted location would help get rid of our interest in ghosts. We came by to see the portal, but since it's down…"

"you can still see the lab" Jack interrupted

The next thing the kids knew, they were down in the lab. Lily ran into the portal to take a look around. D.J. started to call after her, but stopped when he noticed that it wasn't plugged in.

"D.J. This is it" Lily said looking around the hole in the wall. "And here's the button. The stories are true"

"Of course they're true" D.J. said with a sigh. _Mom has pictures AND the security footage_

"Can you imagine what he must have been feeling?" Lily asked. "D.J. Come in. It's unplugged"

"And I'm sure that's what was going through his mind when He went in" D.J. sighed as he obeyed

"You kids really should put on jumpsuits" Maddie said.

"We'll be fine." Lily said

"We wear skin colored jumpsuits under our clothes. Mom's a designer/activist and Dad works in paranormal research" D.J. said "Can never be too careful."

"Well, that explains you're sister's shirt" Maddie said with a hint of disgust.

"WHOA!" D.J. said as he was starting to get a feel for what was going on. "You don't like Danny Phantom?"

"Heck no!" Jack confirmed "In fact, we want to rip him apart molecule by molecule"

"Don't you DARE harm a mmph" Lily started before her brother covered her mouth and now neon green eyes.

"Excuse us" D.J. said before pulling Lily out of the lab, up the stairs and into an empty room locking the door. "Lils. Don't you realize what this means?"

"Yeah. If they're not careful, they're going to meet another Phantom kid" Lily said glaring at the door towards the ghost hunters with glowing green eyes

"Lily! Focus! Danny Phantom didn't come clean until almost a full year after he got his powers which he got when he was a year older than I am" D.J. said.

"You mean…?" Lily gasped

"We've time traveled to the time when our parents are teenagers"

Lily blinked as the phone rang

"Think Dad's met Aunt Danielle?"

"We've GOT to find Clockwork and fast before we do anything that can mess up the future" D.J. said "Okay. We should find Wulf. He can rip us a portal to the ghost zone and we can find Clockwork…well…maybe we should find Frostbite first and borrow the Infi-Map since we don't know where Clockwork's lair is"

"How mad do you think Dad's going to be?" Lily asked

Suddenly, the locked door knob jiggled. Then, a semi-invisible hand came through the door and unlocked it. Then the door opened to reveal a very confused D.J. look-alike wearing a white shirt with a red logo on the chest.

"What are you doing in my room?" the 14 year old asked a bit agitated that two strange kids had locked themselves in his room

"Dadmmph" Lily started before D.J. covered her mouth again

"She meant… Danny" D.J. said hesitantly. "It's Danny Fenton, right?"

"Who are you two?" Danny asked suspiciously

"Huge Danny Phantom fans" Lily told him as she pushed her brother's hand from her mouth

Danny closed the door behind him quickly going as pale as a ghost

"How do you know that?" Danny demanded stunned

"Remind me to tell Dad to NEVER let Uncle Tucker babysit you EVER again" D.J. told his sister

"Let's try this again" Danny said freaking out. "Who are…"

Before he could finish, Jack and Maddie came barging in. Jack was holding the Fenton Finder and Maddie was holding a Fenton bazooka

"Mom! Dad! What's going on?" Danny asked

"We just got a call from the Mansons" Jack said. "The maid saw two ghosts that matched the description of these two kids."

"_Three ghosts dead ahead. You would have to be some sort of moron not to see the three ghosts directly ahead" _the Fenton Finder said.

"Three? I thought there were two?" Maddie said

"You caught us" Lily said with a sigh

"Lils" D.J. hissed scared of what this could do to the time/space continuum.

"As D.J. said in the lab, our Dad works in paranormal research. This is why we continuously wear the skin-toned jumpsuits. We were hit by a VERY tiny blast of ectoplasmic radiation and we're still giving off the signal. The suits are so it won't happen again. It should wear off in…how long did Dad say?" Lily lied

"Uh…a year. So we have 11 months left" D.J. said

"And the going invisible?" Maddie asked

"Side-effect. That should dissipate in three months" D.J. said

"Man. I wanted to rip apart a ghost molecule by molecule" Jack pouted.

"But there's still the third" Maddie pointed out

"You just missed him" Danny said pointing out the window. "Said his name was the Box Ghost"

"LET'S GET HIM!" the parents shouted before running out the door

"Way too close" Danny sighed as he plopped in the desk chair

"It can't be easy lying to your parents all the time like that" Lily said amazed that they bought it.

"Don't you two?" Danny asked

"Not much" D.J. said

"You lied to Dad just last week!" Lily reminded her brother . "You told him Boxed Lunch was out loose but you were really just going to take **Francisca **out"

"Boxed Lunch?" Danny asked starting to REALLY freak out before pulling out his cell and calling someone "Tuck?... can Sam and I come over?...There's some people I want you to meet and I don't think doing it here is safe."


	3. Heart to Heart

**Chapter 3: Heart to Heart Talk**

Danny, D.J. and Lily entered the room of the Techno-Geek.

"Whoa. Who are your friends Danny?" Tucker Foley asked

"From what I've heard, D.J. and Lily" Danny said "Guys. This is one of my best friends, Tucker Foley"

"We've met" Lily blabbed

"We have?" Tucker asked

"They mentioned Boxed Lunch earlier" Danny told his friend in a hinting tone

Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!" Tucker said making a face before realizing something. "Wait a minute. Boxed Lunch is from the future. So if you know her then you're from the future. And if you know me…I DON'T DIE!"

Tucker jumped up and did a happy dance.

D.J. turned to the highly confused Danny

"So he's always been weird?"

Danny nodded

"So what were you two doing at Fenton works?" Danny asked

"We're looking for a way to get into the Ghost Zone so we can find Clockwork and have him send us home" D.J. said "We're…not really supposed to leave the house, but Lily figured that since we had a portal at home, TECHNICALLY it wasn't really leaving so…"

"Sorry I'm late" Samantha Manson said as she came storming in "Whoa"

D.J. automatically covered his sister's mouth

"What's going on?" Sam asked

"Future kids" Tucker said

Suddenly, something in D.J.'s pocket started ringing

"He didn't…" D.J. gasped

"Who didn't do what?"

"Uncle Tucker rigged my phone to pick up signals through time and space!" D.J. told his sister before answering. "Hello?..."

The older trio smirked at how pale his face had gone as the sound of an angry woman's voice came on the other end as he tried to get a word in edge-wise

"it was Lilith's idea!" he stated

The look on his face told the older trio that the woman, probably his mother, was telling him not to pin it on the younger girl

"Mom. We're stuck in the past. We're TRYING to get to Clockwork's to get home. Maybe since Plasmius is around…" 

"_ABSOLUTELY NOT!" _

"Just a suggestion Mom. Sheesh. We won't go anywhere near him if possible….Should we just look for Wulf or wait for the portal to get back… do we have to?... But MOM!... Yes Ma'am. Love you too. Bye"

He hung up and buried his head in his hands

"You okay?" Tucker asked

"Dad's coming to get us as soon as he gets back from stopping a ghost invasion in London" D.J. said

"Then we'll be safe" Lily told her brother

D.J. just flopped back on the bed

"What's his problem?" Sam asked Lily

"Don't get D.J. wrong. He loves Dad." Lily explained. "Just…well…Dad's famous. And with D.J. being Dad's first born and having inherited his…'talent' plus D.J's named after Dad on top of all that… he has a lot of weight on his shoulders. Dad tells him not to worry about it but…well…with the whole town expecting him to be his name…Mom said that D.J's at a point where he's not wanting to crawl to Dad for help every time we're in over our heads"

"I'm 13 for crying out loud!" D.J. added "Dad became what he is at 14! That's just ONE year older than me. The town's expecting me to be able to handle everything by myself"

"Sounds to me like you need a little heart to heart with your Dad" Tucker said as he got up. "Sam. Lily. Let's go to the kitchen. Danny. You and D.J. stay here and chat"

"Why?" Danny asked

"You two were right. He WAS clueless" Lily said.

"So he gets better?" Sam asked

"While they chat, you can explain how he and Sam got together" Tucker said earning a combat boot in the shin via Sam "OW!"

The door closed leaving the two halfas alone

The two sat alone in silence for a few minutes.

"So…" Danny said breaking the silence "You're named after your Dad?"

"Mom's idea. Dad was supposed to name any sons and Mom was supposed to name any girls. But there was an attack when I was born and it was either Dad misses my birth or the hospital gets blown up. By the time Dad got everything under control, Mom had named me. Dad wasn't too thrilled because he didn't want the extra weight on me, so he started just calling me D.J."

"What's the full name?"

"Daniel Jr." D.J. said

"So…you're mine?" Danny asked

D.J. nodded with a smirk.

"Mom was right. You WERE clueless at 14"

"I get better though, right?" Danny asked

"Yeah. Mom always found it funny how you could see right through one of Plasmius' schemes but not that well…I shouldn't say. You of all people should know what happens when one messes with the time/space continuum. Luckily, when YOU meddle, it always turns out for the better, or you can talk Clockwork to fix it"

Danny walked over from the wall he was leaning on and went over and sat next to D.J. on the bed

"I'm sorry if I'll do anything to make you feel pressured" Danny apologized with the sudden realization that it was his name D.J. was desperately trying to live up to

"It's not your fault. You're always telling me that I don't have to be the next superhero. I can do whatever I want with my life EXCEPT take over the world as an evil ghost tyrant"

"I only told you that for your own good. I tried that once and it didn't work. I've told you about Dark Dan right?"

"Oh yeah." D.J. said with a chuckle. "You freaked out after your first fight with Boxed Lunch. You thought that the bad future was coming and you were turning evil. You freaked out so badly, you sucked yourself into the Fenton Thermos and refused to come out. Mom managed to coax you out by…well…I won't spoil the surprise"

"Who IS your mother?"

"Nice try" D.J said with a smirk

"Can you at least tell me if I become an astronaut?"

"Sort of" D.J. said. "I mean, you're called on a few times for space missions mainly because of the fact that you found a way to travel into space without the whole rocket launches"

"How?"

"you'll see." D.J. said as he sat up and sighed "Look. I know I may act like I'm not too thrilled being the son of THE Danny Phantom, but…I do appreciate all you do. I mean… you always make time for Lily and me and Mom… you never miss a holiday be it a birthday or Christmas. Heck, you never really act like the hero you are at home. I guess THAT'S what's making my life so hard. People keep asking me what it's like having you as a dad, and they're disappointed when I answer that you're just a normal dad. You're always there when I need you the most and you have a real tendency to embarrass me."

"Well, I can't be any worse than MY parents" Danny said

"Dad. You fussed over me after my first solo fight with the BOX GHOST" D.J. informed Danny

"Did I ever tell you about the time my Dad vacuumed the clothes off my teacher thinking Mr. Lancer was a ghost?" Danny challenged "or the time he accidentally covered Sam's parents in ecto-goo."

"No" D.J. said "But…I don't want you to change how you parent me and Lilith, though you COULD go a little easier on us with the whole punishment thing. Francisca's Dad plays pro-football and he's NEVER at home"

"Who's Francisca?" Danny asked

"This girl I like" D.J. said. "Francisca Baxter"

"Baxter?" Danny asked horrified. "Didn't I ever tell you that her father bullies me during high school?"

"I wonder" D.J. muttered before adding in a sing-song tone "Her mother's name is Paulina"

Sure enough, THAT caught Danny's attention

"Really?"

"Imagine Paulina's looks with Dash's color of hair and skin"

"Sounds hot" Danny said suddenly having a different opinion of the girl as he was now over Paulina and his heart was currently torn between Valerie and Sam

"She is" D.J. said before sighing "But Mom thinks she's only returning the feelings because I'm the son of Danny Phantom and her mother was the founder of the Danny Phantom Phan Club"

The door opened to reveal Sam, Tucker, and Lily

"What are you two talking about?" Tucker asked in a teasing tone

"Paulina" Danny told his friends

A low growl was emitted from Sam

"Well, actually her daughter" D.J. explained

"So…Paulina's not your mother?" Sam asked

"Nope. Dad said he got over Ms. Paulina after the whole thing with Kitty overshadowing Paulina to make Johnny jealous" Lily said

Sam visibly relaxed

Suddenly, the three halfa's ghost senses went off. They ran out of Tucker's house and saw Skulker doing his thing.

"Skulker!" the three halfas said before diving into bushes and emerging in their ghost forms.

"Lily" D.J. said. "Stay with Tucker and Mo…er…Sam"

"And where do you think YOU'RE going?" Danny asked in a freakishly-fatherly tone

"I'm going to help you. Just because I don't like the weight of the expectations doesn't mean I DON'T want to follow in your footsteps" D.J. said in a defiant teen tone

"Just be careful" Danny said


	4. Rescue

**Chapter 4: Rescue**

A few minutes later a crowd had gathered to watch the two Danny Phantoms fight a mechanical ghost. The crowd was so thick, nobody noticed the rip in the time/space continuum and a tall, muscular black-haired man with blue eyes coming out.

The man looked around at the crowd and then up to see what everyone was watching. He sighed and crossed his arms as if someone was in trouble, and not the life-threatening kind

Of course, the man smirked when he heard one of the Danny's shouting out suggested attacks earning a 'I/He can do that?' look from both half-ghost and full ghost

The newcomer smiled as the halfa who was shouting out suggestions figured that his partner hadn't gone through his 'ghost growth spurt' yet

Suddenly, the real Danny Phantom was knocked out of the battle as he went flying

"NO!" a group of voices yelled

The newcomer sighed when he saw a 10 year old ghost girl looking between where Danny had gone flying and D.J. was looking stumped

"I'm going…" the man started to whisper but then froze as a certain ghost who deals with time clicked his staff in his lair allowing the man some memories back

The man stopped and watched to see what D.J. would do facing a tougher ghost than what he had been previously allowed

After all, the grounding came from D.J. attempting to fight the Fright Knight after his father had specifically forbade him from doing it only to have his father come to his aid

Realization that he was about to fight something that wasn't the Box Ghost, Boxed Lunch, or Ecto-pusses, D.J. momentarily froze. Then he realized that this was his chance. Since nobody TECHNICALLY knew him here, he could fight without having to prove himself.

He just had to prove** to** himself that he could do this. After all, his father wasn't here (as far as he knew) and his little sister…well…D.J. wouldn't even THINK of putting Lily in this situation

"Don't you DARE come near me!" D.J. told Skulker

"Is that a threat whelp?" Skulker asked

D.J. shot an ice beam from his palm stopping up Skulker's ecto-blaster and then a few ecto-blasts at the hunter.

"Hey look! Is that Ember McClain?" D.J. asked Skulker

"Huh?" Skulker asked as he turned so he could wave at his girlfriend, D.J, managed in a few punches.

The newcomer ran over to Team Phantom who was joined by Danny who had decided to back off a bit to see just what his future son was capable of. And daughter as Lily had flown up to give her brother a hand

"Tucker. Can I borrow one of your P.?" the newcomer asked

"Depends. Who are you?" Tucker asked looking the guy over

"In the eighth grade when Sam went to go defend Carol from Paulina, you switched her veggie burger with a REAL beef burger" the man said. "The P.D.A. QUICKLY"

Tucker, immediately recognizing the story, handed over the P.D.A. and RAN as Sam realized what was going on.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Vicious" Danny praised his older self as Sam chased after Tucker

"Desperate times call for desperate measures which you will learn soon enough" Daniel (older Danny) said as he typed something into the P.D.A.

Just before D.J pulled out a Fenton thermos, Skulker's P.D.A. went off

"Go to Africa and study the mating rituals of the purple-backed gorilla?" Skulker asked before looking down and seeing the two Dannys waving at him "oh crud"

He flew off

D.J. and Lily looked down and saw Tucker running very quickly from a very pissed off Sam. They gulped at the sight of the man standing next to Danny Phantom looking none too happy with them.

"Sam. Don't worry about it. What Tucker didn't know was that I had swiped his burger out with a veggie one when he was flirting with Star." Daniel called over

"You WHAT?" Tucker exclaimed

Danny looked up at his taller future self confused

"You wanna deal with Sam murdering Tucker?" Daniel asked

"Not really" Danny said.

"Okay. Nothing to see here" Daniel said to the crowd. "Beat it!"

"And why should we?" Maddie asked as she stepped forward with Jack, both holding a bazooka.

Jazz Fenton ran forward and tried to talk her parents out of attacking the three ghosts

"TIME OUT!" Daniel yelled

Everyone froze. Daniel then touched Team Phantom and his kids on the shoulders so that they could

"SWEET!" Tucker said realizing what Future Danny had done. "How'd you do that?"

"I'm more interested in the when I learn this" Danny said as Jazz blinked confused

"Nice try" Daniel said

"What is going on?" Jazz asked

"In a minute Jazz" Daniel said before giving his kids a look "Now…what were you two THINKING?"

"That technically the ghost portal was in the house so the Ghost Zone wasn't forbidden territory?" D.J. suggested

"You KNOW you and your sister aren't allowed in there without supervision" Daniel lectured before sighing as he knelt down to his son's level. "D.J. I know that despite everything I've told you, you still feel that you HAVE to be me. But I still remember how stressed out I was. I don't want that for you. I want you to have a normal life… well… as normal as the life of the son of an international superhero can get. And that means no going after ghosts with a difficulty level greater than 4"

"I thought the rule was two" D.J. said

"Not after what I just saw" Daniel said proudly

Seeing the pride in his father's eyes made D.J. smile and hug his father

"But you and your sister are still grounded for two weeks. Extra in your case" Daniel added

"WHAT?" Lily exclaimed

"Lilith. You KNEW your brother was grounded. You shouldn't have even SUGGESTED this little trip" Daniel said before turning to D.J. "And you should have known better than to agree with your sister. I can't tell you the number of times I ignored your Aunt and the number of times she's ignored me"

Daniel then turned a glare on his now younger sister

"Like when I tell her to NEVER use the Fenton thermos in my presence because she has a tendency to use it on me letting the ghost get off Scott free"

"You're my little brother. I'm not SUPPOSED to listen to you" Jazz told him immediately recognizing him for who he is

"There you have it D.J." Daniel said "Right from your Aunt's mouth"

"Way to go Aunt Jazz" Lily said sarcastically

"So now what?" Sam asked

"I'll have Clockwork put these memories on hold until the three of us return home" Daniel told Sam as he placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered "Don't give up on me. I realized my feelings not long after the Technus and Valerie incident, I'll just be too scared to act on it."

Sam smile at the fact that she was going to be Danny's.

"What about me?" Tucker asked like a kid at Christmas. "What happens to me?"

Daniel winked at his younger self before signing sadly.

"I haven't seen you since the accident that killed you Tucker." Daniel sighed.

D.J. and Lily looked at each other confused

"What? I STILL die?" Tucker gasped horrified

"Choked on a piece of ham" Daniel said trying so hard not to laugh

Sam and Danny realized what Danny's older self was doing and tried so hard to hide in the laughs.

"Wait a minute!" Tucker realized seeing the humored glint in Daniel's eyes. "Danny!"

"I HAD to do it Tucker" Daniel laughed. "You're not as easy to get worked up anymore and I remembered how you reacted during our first time travel adventure and…it was too tempting"

"Though, I'm sure not as tempting as THAT" Danny said pointing

Daniel and the others turned and saw that Vlad was still frozen in time

"This is why we share the same mind Danny" Daniel said. "But you guys are going to have to move him. If I touch him, he's going to be able to move freely."

A few minutes later (had time not been stopped),

After a bit of 'Revenge on Vlad' Daniel in ghost form cut a hole in the Time/Space Continuum

"In" he told the kids

"Thanks for the fun and the advice" D.J. said as Lily hugged the human Danny and Sam

"So no Dark Dan?" Danny asked his future self.

"No Dark Dan." Daniel confirmed. "But don't stop doing what you're doing. It's as you said after you used the wail on him. 'The Future isn't set in stone'"

The time travelers vanished with Daniel being heard shouting 'Time in' after Sam, Jazz, and Tucker went to where they had been standing and Danny hung back in the crowd pretending that he didn't know his parents

SPLASH

The confused citizens of Amity turned and saw their esteemed mayor in the fountain wearing a pink tutu, a Jack Fenton Jumpsuit, and white water wings with little ghosts on them

Revenge was sweet.

0000

A few weeks later 17 years into the future,

D.J. Fenton was looking through a photo album when he heard a knock on his door

"C'mon in" he said

"Your first day of freedom and you're reading?" Daniel asked his son "You're becoming your Aunt"

"Don't worry Dad" D.J said with a smirk before sighing. "It's a photo album"

Daniel walked into his son's room and sat down on the bed next to his son and saw a picture of him, Sam, and Tucker after Danny had saved the entire world from annihilation

"I still can't believe how GEEKY you three were back then" D.J. told his father.

"It was the best way to hide the secret" Daniel said with a shrug "But then came the Disasteroid incident and your aunt blabbed after the Fenton Jet crashed. She thought I had been in it"

"Dad? Will I ever have to save the world like you did?"

"I don't know Dj." Daniel confirmed. "I can just stop and restart time. I can't rewind or fast forward. But I do know that when you're sixteen you'll be able to copy other ghosts' abilities like I did. Just….for the time being, just focus on developing your powers. Don't worry about what others think you should do"

"So…if I want, I can take Francisca out?" D.J. asked

"It's the only way to know if she likes you for you or if she likes you for me" Daniel said with a smile. "And maybe…prove your mother wrong for once"

"I better not be hearing any blasphemous talk about me being wrong" a black haired woman with violet eyes said leaning into the room from the doorway

"Of course not Sam. Why would I ever say something like that?" Daniel asked innocently

"C'mon you two. It's dinner time" Sam said

"Coming Mom" D.J. said putting down the album

The End


End file.
